El cariño de Matt
by Luthien4D
Summary: Matt podra ser un chico muy popular con las chicas pero hay una en especial que es la que el quiere... descubranlo y dejen review


El cariño de Matt...  
Escrito por Sora_15

* * *

Un día como todos en una escuela, un chico va llegado en el momento en el que pone el primer pie en el piso multitudes de chicas se acercan  
Chica: hay por favor un autógrafo Matt  
Y gritando mil y un cosas pero hay una en especial la cual no se acerca a resivirlo solamente esta alejada junto a su mejor amigo  
Matt(pensando): si tan solo tu te acercaras como ellas seria la persona más feliz en todo este mundo, las voces de ellas no se comparan con la tuya con tan solo escucharte me hace feliz pero no siempre esta ahí solamente con él por que con él y no conmigo- mientras solamente estaba volteando a ver a esa chica que estaba al lado del chico de cabello alborotado el portador del valor mientras platicaba con el amor  
  
Él por su parte solo se dirigió a su salón que para su mala suerte le había tocado en el mismo que al valor, mientras la chica de sus sueños estaba en otro muy distante.  
Tai: que paso Matt por que no te acercaste con nosotros?, ha ya veo estabas demasiado ocupado con tus admiradoras como para acordarte de tus amigos  
Matt: no es eso amigo, si no, dime te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
Tai: claro cuando quieras  
Matt: a ti te gusta Sora verdad?  
Tai: pero que tonterías dices amigo ella es solamente una amiga, jaja- luego de unos momentos Tai reacciono- no será que a quien le gusta Sora es otro? -dijo con una cara picara  
Matt(sonrojado): si, ella me agrado desde que fuimos al digimundo no se que es pero al estar cerca de ella me siento seguro y sin ninguna preocupación, pero no creo agradarle  
Tai: pero que tonterías dices, se ve que le gustas, que no recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos a Piedmon y la mande a buscarte dime con que cara té recibió cuando té encontró  
Matt: bueno ella puso una cara contenta pero tu lo crees?  
Tai: mira invítala a salir y con eso lo comprobaremos  
Matt: pero si me rechaza que are no tendré fuerzas para verla de nuevo a la cara- en eso agáchala cabeza  
Tai: eres un tonto- golpeándolo en la cabeza- ella no te va a rechazar además aunque ella lo haga las decepciones amorosas son parte de la vida y nosotros los jóvenes debemos pasar por eso  
  
Matt se fue a su casa solo por que por otro lado Kari había salido con TK y Davis al mismo tiempo  
Matt(pensado): por que tantas ideas tienen que pasar por mi cabeza al mismo tiempo y si Sora no me quiere que puedo hacer para saber eso tal vez Tai tenga razón ella no me rechacé pero si lo hace- en eso momento la imagen de Tai vino a su mente, diciéndole: las decepciones amorosas son parte de la vida, es verdad no puedo darme por vencido antes de intentarlo  
  
En eso la voz de una persona lo saca de sus pensamientos  
Sora: que estas haciendo por aquí  
Tai: que yo recuerde tu casa esta del otro lado de la ciudad no es así  
Matt(pensando): por ir de idiota no me figue por donde iba caminando y ahora que les dijo, que pensa con Sora  
Tai:: sabes que amigo as estado muy distraído estos días  
  
En eso momento Tai se le vino una idea a la mente  
Tai: saben que tengo que tomar otro camino se me olvido que tenia algo importante que hacer  
Matt. Que cosa es mas importante que ayudarme en este...  
  
Pero Tai le cayo la boca y se lo llevo a un lugar un poco apartado de donde estaba Sora  
Tai: pero que no entiendes que estas es tu oportunidad o que  
Matt: pero es que en este momento precisamente  
Tai: pero entonces cuando va a ser el momento preciso aunque sé o digas hoy o mañana su respuesta siempre va a ser la misma no te engañes por favor díselo no te importe lo que ella te diga  
  
Volviendo a donde estaba Sora...  
Tai: bueno que yo estaba diciendo aquí los dejo y Matt te voy a pedir un favor  
Matt. De que se trata  
Tai: podrías llevar tú a Sora a su casa ya que estas por aquí, por ti no hay problema verdad Sora- guiñiendole el ojo  
Sora: no claro que no- pensando- gracias Tai que buen amigo eres  
  
Después de que Tai se retiro a donde quien sabe...  
Matt: bueno creo que ahora tengo que llevarte a tu casa  
Sora: pues si no quieres no lo hagas nadie te esta forzando- se da la vuelta y se aleja de ahí  
Matt. No por favor Sora no me malinterpretes no quise decir eso  
  
Matt corre a seguir a Sora pero ella no se detenía por nada parecía muy dolida por lo que Matt le había dicho. Matt la tomo del brazo esto hizo que los dos se miraran y se sonrojaron, Matt en ese momento soltó la mano de Sora  
Matt: perdón yo no quise decir eso, me perdonas...  
  
En ese momento Sora casi se derrite por el perdón de Matt  
Sora: esta hay no hay problema  
  
Matt acompaño a Sora asta su casa claro que antes de ir ahí los dos decidieron ir al parque de diversiones que estaba cerca de la casa de Sora  
Matt: y que te parece verdad que esta muy padre  
Sora: si tienes toda la razón- volteando así un puesto- pero mira que bonito oso de peluche  
Matt: quieres que lo gane para ti  
Sora: pero no tienes que molestarte- sonrojada  
Matt: claro que no es ninguna molestia  
  
Se acercan al puesto y le piden al señor una oportunidad para lanzar las pelotas y así se las da en el primer tiro Matt solamente derriba el de arriba, en el segundo solamente le falto uno y solamente le quedaba un tiro.  
Matt(pensando): tengo que ganar ese mono de peluche es muy importante en especial por que es para ella  
  
Matt tira la pelota y le da justo en el blanco  
Matt: perfecto  
Señor: tome en oso de peluche espero que le guste mucho a su novia  
Matt: ¿¿novia??  
  
Sora se sonrojo al igual que Matt  
Matt: toma espero que te guste lo gane con mucho cariño para ti  
Sora: que cosas dice Matt(sonrojada)  
Matt(sonrojado): sabes te quería decir una cosa es algo muy importante  
Sora: que cosa  
  
Matt le toma la mano a Sora justo en el momento cuando le da el mono de peluche  
Matt: bueno lo que te voy a decir es algo que me he guardado por mucho tiempo lo que te quiero decir es que...  
  
En ese momento un grupo de chicas se acerco hacia Matt  
Chica: hay en verdad tú eres Matt Ishida el gran cantante me podrías dar tu autógrafo  
Matt: si en un momento aquí tienes  
Chica: y tal vez si no es mucha molestia una foto conmigo por favor  
Matt: Sí claro  
Chica: a ver tu- volteando a ver a Sora- nos podrías sacar una foto ya que no estas haciendo nada  
Sora(enojada): sí por que no  
  
Sora toma la foto después la chica se retira con su foto de Matt  
Sora(todavía enojada): hay que bueno que eres tan famoso, no entiendo por que te molestas estando aquí conmigo cuando podrías estar con miles de chicas que te adoran  
  
En eso ella se retira, pero Matt la sigue asta donde hay un pequeño lago  
Matt: pero que tonterías dicen regresa Sora  
Sora: no son tonterías lo digo de verdad  
Matt: que acaso estas celosa  
Sora: pues yo... mejor me voy a mi casa  
Matt: no espera...  
  
Y la sostiene de un brazo  
Matt: quiero decirte una cosa que tengo dentro de mi corazón y que siempre me he callado, he tenido un sentimiento dentro de mi corazón lo que quiero decirte es que te amo  
Sora(sonrojada): hay Matt que bueno que por fin te atreves a decirlo sino no sabes todo lo que he tenido que callar  
  
En eso Matt se agacha para darle un tierno beso en los labios a Sora, justo en ese momento un flash sale de quien sabe donde  
Matt: que fue eso quien es?  
¿???: perfecto ya tengo una buena foto para los periodistas  
Sora: Quién es?  
¿???: le pondré de titulo el cantante estrella enamorado  
  
En eso la sombra que traía una cámara en la mano junto a una niña  
Matt: hay eres tu no tienes remedio  
Sora: pero si que nos diste un buen susto Tai y tenias que traer a Kari  
Tai: bueno es que necesitaba alguien que me prestara una cámara y se la pedí a ella y quiso venir- volteando a ver a Sora- que bueno que ya lo lograste  
Matt: que tu lo sabias  
Tai: claro, por algo te anime  
Matt: tu se lo habías dicho  
Sora: claro él es mi mejor amigo  
Kari: que bueno que ya son novios  
Tai: si- volteando a ver la cámara- miren ya salió la foto  
  
En la foto sale Matt y Sora dándose un beso con un lago atrás de ellos y las estrellas  
  
Fin

* * *

Notas:  
Hola como están espero que les guste este fanfic y comentarios y quejas(no tantas) mándemelas a casper_alma@hotmail.com y bueno si les gusta mándeme comentarios o lo que quieran si quieren platicar sobre alguien que es fanática de Digimon, bueno aunque a mi no me guste la pareja de Sora y Matt le prometí a Sora Kinomoto así que aquí lo tienes, bueno y respecto a ella vean los fanfic que tiene en esta pagina son muy buenos


End file.
